


Гармония

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Series: Оттенки тьмы [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Might & Magic X: Legacy, Might & Magic: Heroes VI, Might & Magic: Heroes VII
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Начало пути будущей некромантки.





	Гармония

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 г.

Тайными тропами в сумерках они идут туда, где светлячки танцуют россыпью живых звёзд в траве, тихо играют резные флейты, а на поляне сидят в круге посвящённые.

— Я верю в тебя, сестра, — говорит провожатая эльфийке и целует её в бледный лоб. — Ты непременно сможешь обрести то, что ищешь.

Один за другим ученики друидов берут слово, передавая посолонь чашу со священным огнём. Поднимается от той дым трав, горький, как память о сгоревшей Матери Древ, и возносятся вместе с ним молитвы богине.

— Слава тебе, Силанна, питательница всего, подательница урожая, дарующая изобильные плоды нашему дому. Сыты и здоровы дети, и в них моя радость и утешение.

— Благодарю тебя, Силанна, как защитницу и хранительницу нашу. Твои густые леса укрывают от врагов и осквернителей, и полны безмятежного покоя, приближающего нас к тебе.

— Великая Силанна, чудесен твой дом и храм — царство природы. Его порядок и красота — то, что восхищает больше всего на свете; созерцать их — благословение. В каждом уголке его — жизнь, в каждой травинке — мудрый замысел.

Очередь подходит к юной Луне, но та молчит, отрешённо смотря на тлеющую искру в чаше огромными и печальными серебряными глазами.

— А ты, дитя? — ласково обращается к ней седой друид. — В чём ты находишь Гармонию? Что примиряет тебя со всем сущим? Мать с терпением и вниманием слушает тебя. Загляни в своё сердце.

И, последовав совету и подумав, она говорит:

— Хвала Силанне — Земле, в которую всё возвращается. Земле, принимающей молодых и старых, бедных и знатных, добрых и злых, и делающей всех равными в своих любящих объятиях. Земле, что в конце пути дарит покой и Гармонию каждому...

Не то слышен шелест листвы на ветру, не то проходит ропот по кругу. Но наставник строго глядит на молодых учеников, и те умолкают, соблюдая священную тишину.


End file.
